Deadpool (film)
Deadpool is a 2016 film that's the eighth film in the X-Men franchise, in which The Merc with the Mouth seeks revenge in a humorous way. Plot Wade Wilson is a mercenary who spends his time in New York City protecting teenage girls from would-be stalkers. He meets escort Vanessa Carlysle at a local bar and they become romantically attached for nearly a year. He proposes to her one night, then he suddenly collapses and is diagnosed with terminal cancer. Though she remains by his side, he fears losing her. One night at the bar that he met Vanessa, he is approached by a recruiter from a secret program. He is offered an experimental cure for his cancer, but he rebuffs the man and leaves. Desperate to live, he reconsiders and leaves Vanessa in the middle of the night to undergo the procedure. He is injected with a special serum by Francis Freeman and tortured for days by Angel Dust in order to trigger a mutation. After weeks of no success, Wade is strapped into an airtight chamber after insulting Francis. The drop in oxygen triggers a regenerative healing factor that cures his cancer, but severely disfigures his face and skin in the process. He escapes from the chamber by blowing it up and attempts to kill Francis, only stopping when he claims he can cure Wade's disfigurement. He is then impaled by rebar and left for dead in the destruction of the lab. Although he tracks Vanessa down, he cannot come to terms with his complexion, and he keeps himself away from her. Wade moves into the home of an elderly blind woman named Al, and with the advice of his best friend Weasel, he becomes a masked vigilante named "Deadpool", and begins hunting down Francis and dismantling his organization. Following a string of leads from various syndicates, Deadpool attacks a convoy of cars on an expressway before getting his hands on Francis, demanding for a cure to his disfigurement. The confrontation is suddenly interrupted by the X-Men Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead, who want him to join the team. Their intervention enables Francis to run off, and when Colossus handcuffs himself to Deadpool on their way back to the X-Mansion, Deadpool cuts off his own hand and escapes back to his home. The next night, Weasel convinces Deadpool to go back to Vanessa, but when they arrive at the strip club she works at, Deadpool discovers that she has been kidnapped, and Francis and Angel Dust tell him to meet up with them on a decommissioned aircraft carrier at a scrapyard. Deadpool convinces Colossus and Negasonic to help him, and the trio take a cab to the scrapyard, where Colossus and Negasonic have a grueling battle with Angel Dust while Deadpool slashes through an army of goons on his way toward Francis. Deadpool and Francis then engage in a bloody hand-to-hand combat before Negasonic uses her power to destroy the aircraft carrier. In the end, Deadpool gains the upper hand in the fight and Francis admits that there is no cure for Wade's disfigurement. Ignoring urging from Colossus for Deadpool to spare Francis and be a true hero, he shoots Francis in the head, finally killing him and avenging himself. Deadpool removes his mask and shows Vanessa his new face. Though she is angry that he left her, she accepts him and they reconcile by kissing. In a post-credits scene, Deadpool begins to re-enact the post-credit scene from Ferris Bueller's Day Off, before interrupting himself saying they couldn't afford a more spectacular teaser featuring "Sam Jackson with an eyepatch". After a brief cutaway, he then returns to announce that there will be a sequel involving Cable, suggesting that he could be played by Mel Gibson, Dolph Lundgren or Keira Knightley. He also warns the audience not to leave their trash in the theater, and ends the film with "chikah-chi-kaaah". Cast *Ryan Reynolds as Wade Wilson/Deadpool *Morena Baccarin as Vanessa Carlysle *Ed Skrein as Francis Freeman/Ajax *T.J. Miller as Jack Hammer/Weasel *Gina Carano as Christina/Angel Dust *Brianna Hildebrand as Ellie Phimister/Negasonic Teenage Warhead *Stefan Kapicic as Piotr Rasputin/Colossus *Leslie Uggams as Blind Al *Karan Soni as Dopinder *Jed Rees as The Recruiter *Isaac C. Singleton Jr. as Boothe *Randal Reeder as Buck *Stan Lee as Strip Club MC *Rob Liefeld as Tattoo Parlor Customer *Rob Hayter as Bob *Michael Benyaer as Warlord *Style Dane as Jeremy *Kyle Cassie as Gavin Merchant *Taylor Hickson as Meghan Orlovsky *Hugh Scott as David Cunningham Continuty and References to Earth-10005 *Wade Wilson/Deadpool appears. *A variant of the Weapon X Program, the Workshop, appears. *Vanessa Carlysle is introduced. *Angel Dust is introduced. *Weasel is introduced. *Francis Freeman/Ajax is introduced. *Piotr Rasputin/Colossus appears. *Negasonic Teenage Warhead is introduced. *Blind Al is introduced. *The Recruiter is introduced. *Bob is introduced. *The Blackbird appears. *The X-Men Logo appears. *The X-Mansion appears. *The X-Men are mentioned. *Charles Xavier is mentioned. **Patrick Stewart and James McAvoy *Logan/Wolverine is mentioned. *Beast is mentioned. *A Helicarrier-like aircraft appears. *Cable is mentioned. *Marrow is introduced. *There was a reference to Ryan Reynolds’ role in ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'', an action figure of what Deadpool looked like in the movie. Taglines *With great power comes great irresponsibility. *Witness the beginning of a happy ending *Bad ass. Smart ass. Great ass. *A new class of superhero. *Sit on this *Wait 'til you get a load of me *Size matters *Feel the love Valentine's Day *Justice has a new face Production The film was shot in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada and parts on the Georgia Viaduct in Vancouver. Gallery :See: Deadpool (film)/Gallery Videos Interviews Is 'Deadpool' Going to Be PG-13? Ryan Reynolds Weighs In|R-Rating announcement Ryan Reynolds on His 'Deadpool' April Fools' Joke and Naming His Daughter|Reynolds on his 'Deadpool' April Fools Joke Ryan Reynolds, Morena Baccarin, TJ Miller & Brianna Hildebrand's DEADPOOL Interview (HD) SDCC 2015 Ed Skrein Talks Deadpool Movie, The Transporter Refueled, Kill Your Friends and More Ryan Reynolds, TJ Miller, Ed Skrein & Morena Baccarin Interview "DEADPOOL" Movie Cast Feb 9, '16 Promotion and Clips Deadpool Official Test Footage 2016 HD Deadpool 12DaysOfDeadpool HD 20th Century FOX DEADPOOL Trailer 2 Announcement (2016) Ryan Reynolds Superhero Movie HD Deadpool NBA on Christmas Day 2015 The 'Pool Log Deadpool's Empire magazine infomercial DEADPOOL Featurette - IMAX (2016) Ryan Reynolds Marvel Movie HD DEADPOOL Promo Clip - Touch Yourself Tonight 2 (2016) Ryan Reynolds Marvel Movie HD DEADPOOL Promo Clip - Breast Cancer Examination Guide (2016) Ryan Reynolds Marvel Movie HD Deadpool Manchester United Dream 2016 Comercial Emperador con Deadpool DEADPOOL Promo Clip - Regenerate the Meowgic Monthiversary (2016) Ryan Reynolds Marvel Movie HD DEADPOOL Promo Clip - Oscar Consideration (2016) Ryan Reynolds Marvel Movie HD Deadpool Adult Swim Spot ft. Stan Lee 20th Century FOX Deadpool Watch it Now on Digital HD 20th Century FOX Deadpool Look for it on Blu-ray™ and DVD 20th Century FOX Honest Trailers - Deadpool (Feat. Deadpool) Trailers Deadpool Trailer Trailer HD 20th Century FOX Deadpool Red Band Trailer HD 20th Century FOX Deadpool Trailer HD 20th Century FOX Deadpool Experience Me in IMAX HD 20th Century FOX DEADPOOL TV Spot 1 (2016) Ryan Reynolds Superhero Movie HD Deadpool Deadpool's Trailer Eve HD 20th Century FOX Deadpool Red Band Trailer 2 HD 20th Century FOX Deadpool Official Trailer 2 HD 20th Century FOX Deadpool Blatant Bachelor Baiting TV Spot (w 2% real roses) 20th Century FOX Deadpool Now with Round House Kick! 20th Century FOX Deadpool Canadian Rules Football 20th Century FOX Deadpool Pretty Little 'Poolers 20th Century FOX DEADPOOL TV Spot 7 (2016) Ryan Reynolds Superhero Movie HD Deadpool Now with ~5% New Footage! 20th Century FOX Deadpool Colossus throwing that tire, tho!!! 20th Century FOX Deadpool Rootin’ For Deadpool 20th Century FOX Deadpool Poppin' the Question 20th Century FOX Deadpool 2 Girls 1 Punch 20th Century FOX DEADPOOL TV Spot 10 (2016) Ryan Reynolds Superhero Movie HD DEADPOOL TV Spot 11 (2016) Ryan Reynolds Superhero Movie HD DEADPOOL TV Spot 12 (2016) Ryan Reynolds Superhero Movie HD DEADPOOL TV Spot 13 (2016) Ryan Reynolds Marvel Movie HD DEADPOOL TV Spot 14 (2016) Ryan Reynolds, Morena Baccarin Marvel Movie HD DEADPOOL TV Spot 15 (2016) Ryan Reynolds Marvel Movie HD DEADPOOL TV Spot 16 (2016) Ryan Reynolds Marvel Movie HD DEADPOOL TV Spot 17 (2016) Ryan Reynolds Marvel Movie HD DEADPOOL TV Spot 18 (2016) Ryan Reynolds Marvel Movie HD DEADPOOL TV Spot 19 (2016) Ryan Reynolds Marvel Movie HD DEADPOOL TV Spot 20 (2016) Ryan Reynolds Marvel Movie References External links *Official Website *Deadpool Official Twitter *ClickPooler *Deadpool on IMDb *Deadpool on Rotten Tomatoes Category:Deadpool Category:Earth-10005